The day
by CeCe3o3
Summary: This is my first fan fic EVER! OMG right. These will basically be a series of one shots with different point of views from all the characters. Please leave a review so I know if you want me to keep writing more one shots of this story but for now I hope you enjoy what I have already written. :)
1. The day they played with the mirror

Mina stared at her reflection in the mirror completely lost on what to say next. She was sitting on the roof of her apartment leaning against the wall of the adjoining building with a mirror she had stolen from the bathroom in her lap. It had been about two weeks since she completed her snow white quest and she still had her evil queen ability to talk to mirrors. Just in case it went away she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity it gave her and since she had nothing to do all day she might as well.

Nan her best friend was busy with her boyfriend Brody Carmichael who she had been dating since the snow white incident. Mina wasn't exactly thrilled about her best friend dating her kinda ex-boyfriend but Nan's happiness was very important to Mina and if Brody made her happy Mina would do her best to ignore the stabbing pain she got in her heart every time she saw them. Mina tried to shake away the memory of that night at the hospital when Brody woke up Nan by kissing her but it was harder then she thought it would be to forget. The only good thing that came out of that night was Jared. Jared had long been a mystery to Mina ever since he saved her in that alley she had tried to figure him out and it wasn't until that night at the hospital she finally felt like she knew him. She had saved him and the grimoire from the clutches of a reaper and he had stood up for her to his mother the queen of the fae. There were still a lot of things she didn't know or understand about Jared but she knew she trusted him and that he would keep her safe. That's it she could call Jared.

"You called!" a voice calls out to her from above.

Mina looks up to see the handsome fae prince sitting on the roof of the building she was leaning on. He hops off the building and lands only an inch from her causing her to flinch in fear of him landing on her.

Jared plops himself down next to her and says. "Hey Gimp."

Mina narrows her eyes at Jared at hearing the derogatory name that his friend Ever and probably a lot of other Fae liked to call the Grimm family. Jared knows how much she hated that name and loved to tease her with it. Mina's cheeks turn pink with anger which makes the grin on Jared's face even wider.

"Do you just stay up at night trying to think of ways to make me angry?"

"It amuses me and besides your pretty cute when you're angry."

"Well I'm about to get adorable."

"I'm just kidding hothead no need to blow a fuse or something." Mina gives a huff and scowls at him. Jared just laughs and asks. "Soooo whatcha doin?"

"I'm using my evil queen powers to make the mirror show me stuff but I've run out of things to ask." Mina says with a sarcastic pout.

"Ohh muffin you poor thing. Don't worry Jared's here." Jared shuffles and positions his body so he can rest his head on Mina's shoulder and look into the mirror. He can't help but like what he sees in the mirror.

A few weeks ago if he had tried this Mina would have shoved him off her and yelled at him for touching her but now she was comfortable with him and that sent him over the moon.

"Jared what's wrong with you?" Mina asks breaking Jared out of his thoughts.

Jared realizes that his has been silent for about two minutes and has the biggest grin that he has ever had on his face. He shakes his head and says. "Nothing just uh lost in thought I guess."

Mina doesn't buy it and is not gonna let him off the hook that easy. "Uh no I have never seen you smile so much. Who are you and what have you done with my Jared?"

Hearing her call him her Jared made electricity shoot through his heart and his face to flush. "It's nothing just forget about." Jared abruptly gets up and starts to walk away.

Mina gets up after him and grabs onto his arm. "Come on what is it. Something is making you happy." Jared stays silent and just stares at Mina's petite hand on his arm. Mina's jaw drops when she thinks of something. "Is it a girl?" Jared turns to look at her and can feel himself starting to blush. "It is isn't it? Who is it?"

"No one." Jared answers. He can literally feel his cheeks turning red.

"Oh is it Ever?" Mina asks with a gasp.

Jared looks at Mina with utter confusion and says. "What ew no why would I like Ever?"

"Uh cause she is like totally in love with you." Mina says like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"What no. You're crazy." Says Jared as he waves his hand at her.

"What yes. You're clueless." Says Mina as she mimics his hand wave.

Jared just shakes his head and starts to walk away again. "Fine don't tell me I have other ways of knowing." Mina says with a coy smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah right" Jared has every confidence she won't know until he sees her pick up the mirror.

"Mirror mirror" before Mina can finish Jared runs after her and she runs from him laughing while finishing her rhyme. "on the wall show me the one Jared loves most of all."

Mina freezes in her tracks and Jared can feel dread washing over him. Oh no she knows how he feels about her now doesn't she? This is not how he wanted her to find out.

"Jared what's going on?" Mina asks not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Mina I can explain!"

"It's not showing me anything." Mina interrupts.

"What?" Jared asks confused.

"It didn't show me anything. The glass just rippled and nothing came up." Mina stared confused at her reflection wondering why nothing showed up.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief and says. "I told you there was no girl."

"Well you might not love any girl but you must at least have a crush." Mina says with a cunning smile.

"No Mina!" Jared says with a warning tone.

"Mirror mirror I'm in a rush please show me Jared's crush." Mina tries to run but Jared grabs the back of her shirt and yanks her back towards him.

The mirror ripples and Mina is left staring at her reflection again.

"Oh come on you don't even have a crush. You must at least be attracted to someone."

Jared gives a small laugh. Jared knew Mina to be the most modest person in the world and he couldn't imagine her finding a way to ask the mirror who got his shorts to tighten. He is so confident that he lets go her shirt while she thinks of a way to word her next rhyme.

It takes her about two minutes to think of something. "Mirror mirror in a jiffy show me the one who gives Jared a stiffy."

Jared is shocked. He wraps one arm around Mina's waist and uses the other to try and yank the mirror out of her grasp. Mina laughs and tries to wiggle out of Jared's grasp but it just makes him squeeze her tighter. When she finally looks at the mirror she once again meets her own reflection but this time she can see Jared looking at the mirror over her shoulder. With a sigh Mina swiftly elbows Jared in the stomach causing him to release her.

"Alright I guess there is no girl. That's too bad I really wanted to tease you about something. I guess I'll have to think of something else." Mina starts to ponder what to say next while Jared lets relief wash over him.

Thank god she never thought the reason it never changed was because of her. Jared walks over to the wall and slides down it into a sitting position waiting for Mina to come over.

Mina fidgets with the mirror and bites her lip trying to think of something to ask the mirror. She looks at Jared sitting by the wall with a smug look on his face. Probably because she couldn't find out who he liked. Finally she thinks of something to ask the mirror that would embarrass Jared.

"Mirror mirror bring me joy show me Jared's favorite toy." A look of horror passes over Jared's face but it's too late. Mina's jaw drops open and she can barely contain her laughter. "Awww it's a lamb!"

Mina turns the mirror toward Jared to show him the old patched up stuffed lamb doll that looked to be hundreds of years old. Jared face palms as Mina runs over to him and sits down putting the mirror right in his face. "Soooo what's his name?" Mina asks.

"Not telling." Jared says as he crosses his arms and turns his head away from her like a child.

Mina wraps her arm around his shoulder and gives him her best puppy dog eyes and says "Pretty please."

Jared turns his head to her and he can't help it. Those damn eyes make all his insides melt like butter. "His name is Lawrence." Jared mumbles barely audible.

"What was that?"

"His name is Lawrence the lamb okay. Are you happy now?"

"Ha-ha. Very happy. So do you still have Lawrence lying around anywhere?"

Jared looks at Mina and she still has her doe eyes trained on him. He reluctantly sticks his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out an old patched up stuffed lamb doll and hands it to Mina. Mina holds the stuffed doll in her hands and can't help but wonder how long Jared has had this.

It's a child's toy and apparently Jared has been this age for a long long time so he was probably using Fae magic to preserve this doll. It was strange to think about what Jared might have been like as a child. She imagined a littler version of Jared running through the halls of a castle holding onto his little toy lamb causing all sorts of trouble. Then she thought of his brother Teague. Would Jared and Teague have played a lot together when they were kids? Were they close? Thinking about this made Mina feel guilty. After her meeting with Teague she had vowed to end the curse and by doing that had vowed to kill Teague. Mina never told Jared about her little encounter with Teague. She didn't know how he would react. Would he be upset with Mina, would he want her to do it? She didn't know what to think. Mina turned to look at Jared and felt even more guilt build up inside her. He was her friend, maybe even a little more than that, and she was trying to find a way to kill his brother. She suddenly couldn't be around him anymore. She needed an excuse to get him to leave.

"Uh I need to go inside and put the mirror back." Mina says abruptly as she gets up and walks towards the fire escape.

Jared shrugs and follows her. "Okay"

"You got to go." Mina says with earnest.

"What why?"

"Because my mom will be home soon.'

Jared just shrugs and says. "So?"

"She hates you."

Jared's mouth drops open and his hand flies to his heart in mock hurt. "What? How can your mother not like me? I'm delightful."

"Well overprotective mothers tend to dislike boys who leave there daughters in the woods."

"You know I was with you the whole time and I have apologized and apologized."

"And I have forgiven you… but my mom hasn't."

"Fine I'll go and deprive you of my company. But you know you'll miss me."

Jared swiftly gives Mina a kiss on the cheek and then hops off the roof out of sight. Mina's places her hand on the spot on her cheek that Jared had kissed her that was now warm and tingly.

Shaking her now fuzzy head Mina drags her mirror down the fire escape back into her apartment and she realizes she still has Lawrence the lamb in her hand.

Oh crap. Jared walks down the street away from Mina's apartment with his hands in his pockets as he realizes that he left Lawrence with Mina. After only a moment of panic he shrugs his shoulders and keeps on walking. He knew Mina would take good care of Lawrence until she gives it back to him. It's almost perfect that she has Lawrence. It makes sense for the two things that Jared loves the most to be together. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him he ducks into an alley and uses his fae magic to make a silver ornate hand mirror with a dove engraved on the back appear in his hands.

Running his fingers delicately over the frame Jared whispers. "Mirror mirror with the dove show me the girl I truly love."

The mirror ripples and shows Mina obviously fumbling with the mirror trying to place it back on the bathroom wall. Jared shoulders shake as he chuckles at the sight of Mina fumbling with the mirror. He delicately runs his fingers over the glass deep down hoping she could feel his caress even though he knows she can't.

He silently wishes to himself that Mina had figured out his feelings for her when the mirror kept showing her reflections. Maybe she would have told him she had feelings for him to. Maybe she would have run into his arms and kissed him like she did every night in his dreams. He wanted her to know. He wanted to take her in his arms and keep her safe from all the dangers in the world. He wanted to be hers and wanted her to be his.

But he knew the odds of that happening were small. She still had feelings for that human boy and it killed him every day to know that she would probably never want him the way he wanted her.

But it was days like this that made him hope. Whenever he made her laugh and whenever she smiled just for him his heart would fill with hope. And it was hope he felt that day. The day they played with the mirror.

**Authors note**

**This is my very first fan fic so I'm sorry if its not great. I really love this series and just needed to write something about it. I will only do one shots for this so please review so I know if anyone actually wants me to continue. Also I am always open to ideas and suggestions.**


	2. The day Brody has a date Part 1

**A/N Okay I wanna thank everyone who left me a review and followed this. You guys are awesome-sauce and I love y'all. I really didn't think anyone would read this. It's awesome to know I'm not the only one who realises how fantastically amazing this series is. Also I'm sorry it took me almost a month to write this one. With the new semester I have been swamped with homework so I have been busy. Now I'm gonna shut up and let you guys start reading. **

**Brody's POV**

"So why are you all dressed up." My mother asks walking up behind me.

I take one last look at myself in the full length mirror before turning to face her. "I have a date tonight."

My mother lets out a loud sigh and says. "Oh I thought you broke up with that Savannah."

"Yes I did. I'm not going on a date with Savannah." I say walking past her into the hallway.

Mother lets out a sigh of relief "Oh really who is the lucky lady then?" my mother asks with a sly smile.

I can't help but smile when I think of her. She is sweet, funny, smart and so cute. Big doe eyes, small nose, beautiful long brow- _no blonde! Blonde hair! Nan's hair is blonde. _What the hell was that about? My head is probably just a little foggy because I'm nervous. Yeah that's it nervous.

"Uh her name is Nan Taylor you know that girl that I kissed at the hospital."

"You mean the one you woke up with a kiss." She reminds me.

I just shake my head and grab my keys. I kiss my mom on the cheek and walk out the front door to my car. My head is filled with confusing thoughts. I try not to think about that night at the hospital. It was weird and complicated. I feel like a jackass and a hero because of that night. A hero because right when I kissed Nan she woke up from a coma. I'm not saying the kiss is the reason she woke up but still that's kind of freaky. But also I feel like a jackass because not even ten minutes earlier I had kissed Mina. I haven't told Nan about that yet and I don't know if Mina has told her or not. And the worst part of that night before I could talk to Mina about it she ran off with Jared.

Ugh Jared. I can't stand that smug, egotistical jackass. Out of everyone at my entire school he is the only one I can say with full honesty that I hate. And guess what I have to have lunch with him every day. The only reason I haven't given him a good beating yet is because he is Mina's frie- no he is her- I don't really know what he is to her. There always talking to each other and they seem to spend every second at school together since thy have pretty much every class together. I don't know if there dating or not. They don't hold hands or kiss or anything like that but Jared stares at her constantly and you can tell by the look in his yes that he wants her. Badly. She deserves better then him though. She is sweet and kind and couldn't hurt a fly while he is uncaring, big-headed and would probably drag Mina into a thousand dangerous situations. Well speak of the devil there's the jackass now.

Just outside of Nans apartment building Jared is leaning against the wall. What the hell is he doing here? I pull up and park my car before getting out and walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I say trying to sound at last somewhat polite.

"Well hello to you to Carmichael." Jared says with his same pompous attitude.

I scowl at him and repeat my question with a more threatening tone but Jared just looks at me like I don't know what I'm getting into. "Calm down Mr. Can't take a joke. I'm here to pick up Mina were going to a movie."

I look around confused. The only other vehicle here is a motorcycle. "Where is your car?"

Jared looks at me like I'm a moron and nods his head towards the bike. "Where do you think genius?"

"You're gonna get Mina on that thing? She told me she hated motorcycles. I offered her a ride once from school and she said she was scared of them." I say confused.

"Well it makes a difference when you trust the person you're riding with."

_Bastard! _"What's that supposed to mean?" I say getting right in his arrogant face.

Jared just chuckles and says. "Come on Carmichael I knew you were slow but I thought you would at least get that."

_That's it! I don't give a shit what this guy is to Mina its time someone wiped the smirk off his face. _I raise and swing my fist towards his jaw but he anticipates my move. Before my fist even gets close to him he wraps his palm around my knuckles and twists my arm behind my back. I gasp in pain as he throws me against the wall. My chin scrapes against the wall tearing through the skin leaving it dripping blood.

"Don't start what you can't finish Carmichael. The only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet is because I don't want to make Mina angry. But I do have other ways of knocking you off your pedestal."

I wipe the blood off my chin and mumble. "What ways?"

Another chuckle. "I wonder what Nan would think if someone told her what you were doing right before she woke up."

"You wouldn't dare." I growl at him.

"Try me." Jared growls back.

Before I can say anything else the lobby door opens and Mina steps out. I can feel my heart beat quicken and a lump get caught in my throat. I get that weird tingly feeling on my skin whenever she is around and I feel like my brain is trying to tell me something but cant. I look over at Jared. The angry grimace that was on his face has been replaced by a huge idiotic grin. _Oh yeah he's got it bad for her. And why shouldn't he. Mina is smart, sweet, funny and so cu- What?! Stop it Brody! Stop! No your dating Nan not Mina. Nan is the one you want. You're the most popular guy in school, she is the most popular girl in school it makes sense. For god's sake you woke her up with a kiss and don't try and deny it. _

"Yo Brody? Anyone in there?" Mina's voice snaps me out of thoughts.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I ask shaking the thoughts from my head.

"I said what happened to your face?" She points to the scrape on my chin.

"Oh uh..." I look behind her at Jared who is just smirking.

"He fell." Jared answers for me.

I narrow my eyes at him and say. "Yeah I fell."

"Come on Mina we got to go if we're going to catch the movie." Jared says as he places his hand on Mina's lower back and guides her toward the bike.

I don't know why but I have an urge to rip his hand off her and tell him not to touch her. But I have no right to do that. No matter what I feel. I'm dating Nan and Mina has every right to date Jared if she wants to. Mina doesn't seem at all upset that he has his hand on her so she must be used to it.

"Alright. Brody Nan will be downstairs in just a second."

Mina walks with Jared to the bike and without hesitation swings her leg over the side and takes a seat. After giving me a small wave she tightly wraps her arms around Jared and buries her head into his shoulder. Jared looks over his shoulder at me and shoots me one of his smug smirks before roaring off down the street. They turn the corner out of sight but I keep staring in the direction they went. I can't lie to myself. I'm jealous even though I shouldn't be. Even though I'm dating Nan there is something in my mind saying something isn't right. It's like there is something buried underneath a pile of snow and its tying to claw its way out but cant. And I feel like if it was able to get out from under that pile of snow I would know why I have these feelings. I keep staring in the direction they went until Nan's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Hey Brody are you okay?"

I turn my head to look at Nan. She was wearing a pink and blue flower print dress that is stopped mid-thigh, a jean jacket, white tights, combat boots and a fedora. Her soft golden hair flowing down her back in light waves and her lips were a soft pink. I smile at seeing her. She looked really cute as always. Her smile faded when she saw my chin.

"Oh. My. God. Brody what happened to you?" she said as she grabbed hold of my face to examine the wound.

I didn't know what to tell her. I could say that I fell but that would be lying and I don't want to lie to Nan. But if I told he what really happened she might get mad at me for trying to hurt Jared. Maybe I'll just go in the middle.

"Jared threw me against the wall."

Nan's jaw drops and she squeals out. "What? Why? That guy is so weird. I don't get why Mina is going out with him."

Now it's my jaw that drops. "What?! There dating?"

Nan looks at me funny for a second then says. "Well I don't know. I think so. Its obvious Jared likes her. And he is really cute." I give Nan a look and she quickly says. "But not as cute as you of course."

I force a smile change the subject. "You look really nice."

Nan giggles. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. So what are we doing?"

I look in the direction that Mina and Jared had gone and then back at Nan. "Let's go to the movies."

**Yeah okay so this is going to be a two parter. Woo Hoo right. Thought I'd leave you guys in a little suspense. And again I wanna thank everyone who left me a review you guys are the best. So once again please review if you want more and if you have any suggestions on what I should do next. Ps don't worry part two of this should be up pretty soon. **


End file.
